In My Life
by ItsSadieSaxtonBitch
Summary: Jacob's been sheltered from the world his whole life. The only person he knows is Sam, and that isn't that great. He's being tortured. So he takes an opportunity to escape and live life the way he wants to. However, that's shortly lived when he runs into a blood sucker. Jacob/Emmett


**In My Life**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story.

In this story there is no technical "wolf pack", but the Cullens are still together. Thought I'd give you a heads up. :)

* * *

Jacob Black. That was a name no one had ever heard. He was 17, and ever since he was born he's been kept away from the world. That was something his "protector", Sam, had made sure of. He didn't want Jacob out exploring the world because he knew that one day, Jacob would discover that he was indeed a werewolf. When that day came Sam didn't need him being attacked and hunted by the leeches. Ultimately, Jacob was sheltered from normal life. He was often locked away in the basement, never to be heard of until the next day. Of course, those days were only when full moons had occurred. Sometimes, Sam would go into the basement those nights when it was mating season, and would force the love out of Jacob when his "partner" denied him. Jacob didn't know what it felt like to be- anything really. He never experienced anger, joy, resentment, happiness, confusion, or even love. Real love. The only emotions Jacob felt, was that of sadness and pain. The only person Jacob had ever even spoken to was his guardian. It was to be kept that way, forever and always. This sent Jacob into a deep state of depression. He didn't know a single soul, there was no one to care about him, and he'll never meet anyone. The days he would get locked in the basement Jacob would cry endlessly, knowing that he would be secluded from the world, wishing someone would rescue him, wishing that he could get out and experience the world just one time, wishing he had known his mother, praying that Sam wouldn't walk down those stairs. He knew that nothing would change the next day. It would be the same day after day.

Well, today was a full moon, and Jacob had already been thrown down in the cold basement. There was no window or light in the room, just darkness, and the hard ground. He laid his back against the wall, and cradled his legs that were in front of him. Thoughts began to fill his head. Each and every thing Jacob had conjured in his mind had something to do with the family he had, if he had brothers and sister, and what everyone looked like. He imagined their laughs. Picturing that of his newly imagined baby brother, Jacob gave a crooked smile. It didn't take much more for Jacob to release a tear.

Suddenly, he heard the bang of the upstairs door closing. Jacob pulled his legs in closer, huging them tightly now. He closed his eyes, finishing his last tear, because he knew what was about to happen but didn't want to believe it. Then, the door to the basement had opened and he could already hear the heavy footsteps stomping down the wooden stairs.

"Jacob." Sam was already commanding his name. He walked right in front of Jacob, and clenched the boys black hair.

"Yeah?" Jacob responded. His voice sounded shaky as he was both scared and recovering from tears. His head felt an immense amount of pain because of Sam pulling for Jacob to stand up. "Agh!" Jacob yelped as he rose.

"What's the matter boy? Thinking about your family again?" Sam began to mock him. "Well get over it mutt. You never knew them and you never will. Okay?" Sam gave an immense feeling of pressure when he shoved his mouth on Jacobs. He wasted no time in dominating Jacob's mouth with his tongue. Abruptly, Sam backed away from the kiss and wiped his check.

"What the hell is this?" Sam asked himself, examining his dampened hand in the dark. "Are you honestly fucking crying right now?" The next thing Jacob knew, Sam's hand had through his head against the concrete wall. Jacob yelped again, falling straight to the floor.

"No wonder they gave you up." Sam spat on Jacob. Sam was clearly the more dominate of the two. He kneeled down next to Jacob and grasped his arms, pulling him in for another aggressive kiss. Sam quickly pulled Jacob underneath him, and sat on his ribcage. The dominator had strategically placed his knees on Jacob's arms so that he couldn't put up a fight. He quickly unbuttoned his own jeans, undid the zipper and slipped his erection out of his underwear. "Suck me." Sam commanded as his arms grabbed Jacob's head and pulled it up to his cock.

"Sam please?" Jacob whimpered. However, this got him nowhere, seeing as all it did was make Sam pull on Jacobs's hair. Hard. "Sam!" Another yelp escaped Jacob's lips.

"God I can't wait to hear you yelp when I'm actually doing damage." Sam eyed Jacob like he was some form of prey. "Now I said suck!"He commanded. Jacob slightly nodded and took Sam's cock in his mouth. "Ah…" Sam let his head fall back in relaxation and ecstasy. His licked his lips watching Jacob give him a blow job. Jacob had started forcing himself to caress it in his mouth with his tongue. "That's it boy." Sam exhaled heavily. The aggressive hand on Jacob's hair had changed to a nice one, slowly rubbing through his hair in a circular motion. Jacob's tongue had no started to play with the top and on the underneath. "OH." A moan announced itself out of Sam's mouth. "Damn." Sam no leaned back, with his left hand now felling his own toned and tanned muscles. "That's the fucking spot Jake." The aggressive tone in his voice had far since faded. It was relaxed, almost happy. Suddenly Jacob felt Sam's weight shift on top of him. He had started to thrust into Jacob's mouth. "Don't stop there babe." Jacob could tell that Sam was looking at him now. Babe. That word, it actually felt nice. It was a term of endearment to Jacob. He slowly spat out Sam's cock.

"If you let me up, I'll make your cock feel the best it's ever felt." Jacob grinned. It's funny how that's all it took for Jacob to feel needed. Sam nodded, and relieved his weight off of Jacob.

"Now give me your best." You could hear the smile in Sam's voice.

"Fine." Jacob smiled and got up to him feet. His hands grabbed his shorts and drug them along down to his ankles. Sam had never exactly experienced Jacob's cock. It was always blowjobs and him sticking his dick up Jacob's ass. He jumped on top of Sam, and the two toppled over to the ground, but this didn't faze Jacob. He pushed Sam against a wall and engulfed his dick into his mouth, practically swallowing it.

"Fuck Jacob!" Sam yelled at the top of his lungs reaching over to Jacob and grabbing any and all flesh possible. Jacob had suddenly transformed into a predator in his own right. His head was bobbing up and down on Sam's cock, slowly adding some tooth when he sucked the shaft. Jacob's right hand started to caress Sam's man-hood, along with his own mouth. Sam's hand grabbed the back of Jacob's head and started grasping again. This time it didn't bug Jacob, because it was in a stage of need, not aggression. "C'mon Jacob, let me really have it." Sam stated. Jacob growled in return. He slid back and pulled Sam's ass, close to his dick. "What the hell are you doing?" Sam snapped. However, the complaints stopped when Jacob started exploring his nice ass with his hungry tongue. "Wait that feels…" Sam's voice faded away. Jacob had plunged his tongue onto the hole. He needed something too. He wanted Sam to be proud of him, to feel love for him, and if this was the only way Jacob could do it? So be it. Soon the rim job was over and Jacob had started teasing Sam by laying his dick on the hole but not pushing it in. "Bitch, what are you doing?" Sam came back to reality. The next thing Jacob knew, a fist connected with his jaw, and he was lying on his back in pain. "Now listen, I've never been dominated and we aren't starting that today." Jacob felt Sam's hand grasp his hair again in aggression, making Jacob wince. Finally Sam slammed his head on the ground.

"Ah!" Jacob grabbed the back of his head, which was now slightly bleeding.

"How about I show you how it feels to be fucked!" Sam immediately slammed his stone-hard cock into Jacob's ass, causing another yelp from Jacob. "You've blown all of my patience." Sam spat and angrily thrust into Jacob's ass. There would be no mercy from him. "FUUUCK!" Sam yelled over Jacob's yelping. Thrust after thrust, Jacob's screams of pain got louder. "That's the fucking spot!" Sam yelled again, not caring about Jacob. "AH!" He yelled, closing in on his climax. "Fuck Jacob! Fuck Jacob!" Sam slowly started to stop. All of his grips on Jacob got tighter as he stopped. "Fuck." Sam rolled his head back exhaling deeply. Jacob felt him cum all over in his ass. He couldn't help but think that he let this happen. "Alright mutt," Sam spoke and he pushed Jacob away. "Oh and I forgot this." Another fist connected with Jacob's face, this time his eyebrow.

"AH!" Jacob screamed as he cupped his face in his hands.

"Ever try that with me again, and you'll get it even worse." Sam threatened.

A sudden crash came from upstairs. Sam's gaze jumped up to the door. Someone was in the house, and they both knew it. He quickly grabbed his shorts and ran up the stairs. Jacob slowly regained his footing. He gripped his underwear and shorts and quickly slipped them on. Another tear escaped his eye, but he rapidly wiped it away, scared that Sam might see him again. There was a light shining down on Jacob's face.

"Wait, a light?" Jacob questioned and peered up to notice that Sam had left the door to the basement open. This could be Jacob's one chance. He could run out and escape, the front door was 5 feet away from the entrance to the basement. He could run away from this life of misery, of sadness. "Bye Sam." Jacob whispered and he dashed up the stairs and bolted through the front door…

* * *

Thank you for reading. I hope you review it, because it honestly keeps me interested in my own story. Thank you!


End file.
